Take Care
by Queen of Decadence
Summary: Sesshoumaru goes and visits his girlfriend who has come down with a cold. AU SessKag Oneshot


Take Care

By Queen of Decadence

I do not own Inuyasha, it belongs to its creator and whoever else holds the rights to it.

I felt like writing something cute and sweet, which therefore, became this little thing. Enjoy.

* * *

His shoes hit the pavement of the stairs with a soft thump each time he moved, heading up to the third floor of the five-story building, to his girlfriend's apartment. He usually did not visit her at her apartment; they always went to his--the better apartment of the two--or out at some place in the city. This time he had reason to visit, however, she was sick and needed some TLC from her caring boyfriend. 

And not for the first time that day, Sesshoumaru cursed his brother for promising Kagome that, "Oh, Sesshoumaru will be right over Kagome to cook you some god healthy food so you can get better! And don't take no for an answer, you need to get healthy to get better!"

He had gotten the food, had walked the way to Kagome's apartment to cook her food, Inuyasha had laid down the guilt in saying that Kagome would be disappointed if he did not show. He would have sent Inuyasha instead so he could finish the research paper for his last business class before he graduated, but no, the stupid half-brother of his burned everything he cooked. Which was why he was currently living in the spare bedroom of Sesshoumaru's apartment.

Inuyasha had burnt his down when trying to cook ramen while his girlfriend was out.

His girlfriend--Kikyou--was currently back with her aunt till they could find another apartment, or theirs got fixed.

They were not searching fast enough for Sesshoumaru's liking.

He came upon her door, the one at the very end of the hall right next to the stairs. "For easy access," Kagome had told him once, "since it always appears that I am carrying things home whenever I leave." And one of those days, it happened to be a cold, he thought with a snort.

Taking his keys from his pocket, he easily located the spare key Kagome had given him and unlocked the door. Opening it he tried not to cringe at the awful squeak it made, and walked inside. She was a clean person and her apartment floor was usually spotless, but apparently, when she was sick she let her cleaning habits go and the floor was currently covered in used tissues, blankets, a few bowls and cups and eating utensils and clothes--the amount of clothes. He did not know she owned so many clothes.

Especially this, he thought as he picked up a skimpy little nightgown made of see through black lace. Instantly his mind wondered what she would look like when wearing it. How her breasts would stand against it, the nipples hard in anticipation, that oh so sexy blush that would appear on her face as she waited his approval, those long legs and finally--

"Ah! Sesshoumaru! Ack!" Kagome's words hardly made sense as she grabbed the nightgown out of his hands, bundling it up into her arms, a blush on her face. In response, Sesshoumaru merely raised one thin sculpted eyebrow. It was like she had not expected him to show up…ah, so that was it. A smirk came to his face and Kagome took a small step back. They could both play this _game_.

"And what are you doing out of bed Ka-go-me?" He said her name in the way that always undid her, pronouncing each syllable alone and with heat. How he had said her name two years ago when she had first started to bug him about being "friends" and that her name was not "wench" or "woman" or whatever else it was that he called her. "You should be resting, not greeting me at the door with the last of your strength."

That was the only warning she got before he picked her up, throwing her body over one shoulder, holding her still with his hand placed on her nice ass, and he started for her bedroom with the intent of having lay down in bed to rest. He wanted her to get better fast, life was boring without her there to brighten it up for him.

Her bedroom was not as bad as the front rooms, but the blankets were thrown all about her bed this way and that in a chaotic mess--one that seemed just like her--and there were clothes and tissues on the floor here as well. And the TV was on; playing some anime while the sound was down low. She must've moved it in here, as it was usually in the other room near her computer.

He set her down on the bed; she was still in shock from the fact he actually _came_ to say anything about the force of the drop. She looked cute, to Sesshoumaru, and he found few things cute, sitting there with that dazed look on her slightly pink face, her eyes containing that dazed look, all the while still clutching the article clothing. She was not one to buy something like that…then who was the one who bought it for her? A shot of fire went through him at the thought of some male buying it for her. He would ask her later whom she got it from, but for now…

"Would you like to change into the little thing? I know I wouldn't mind."

"W-what?" Kagome's voice squeaked as she turned red. "You…you pervert!"

He moved quickly, placing the bag of food on the bed and trapping her under him, her waist secure between his thighs, her hands trapped in his own. "Only for you, Kagome, only for you." He gave her a kiss, teasingly soft before nuzzling her neck, noting that she needed a bath and that she was really warm.

They stayed like that, Sesshoumaru taking in Kagome's warmth and nearness as she quickly gathered her thoughts, trying to make sense of all that was going on. "Why did you really come?" She finally asked, thinking it smarter than "Who are you and what have you done with the real Sesshoumaru?"

"I came to cook you healthy food."

Inuyasha, sure, he had said that Sesshoumaru would come over and cook her something to eat, but it just was not the man she knew. Kagome loved his ways, how he could be an "emotionless statue of ice" to others, and then a sweet person who enjoyed talking to her about things in private. And while he bought her surprise gifts every now and then, it was completely out of character for him to come over and cook her dinner.

He moved to stand after giving her one more kiss, smiling as she watched him with confused eyes. "Now, lets have you lying correctly in bed." Grabbing her feet softly, he moved her so her feet faced the end of the bed, and pulled a light blanket over her small form. The nightgown was still clutched in her fingers. "Of course…if you get too hot…you can still change into that little thing."

Kagome reddened; did he just suggest what she thought he did? They weren't even married! So she did the only thing she could think of--throw something at him. Alas, the thing she threw was the skimpy little nightgown, which landed on the floor, barely an inch from the tip of his shoes.

"You're wearing shoes, Sesshou," she said, pointing at them. Not that they were touching the floor with its layer of filth. She just realized it to, Sesshoumaru disliked wearing shoes in homes, unless it was for a very good reason.

"I'll clean it all up, you just rest." His hand cupped her check gently, caressing her soft warm skin. "Rest, Kagome, I'll still be here when you wake."

Kagome had to admit, she was tired, and the gentle movement of his fingers against her skin was nice, and her eyelids dropped slowly closed and her breathing evened out as she fell asleep. "Peaceful dreams."

Sesshoumaru left the room quietly, taking his bag on the way out, closing the door behind him. Picking his way carefully through the front room this time, he made it to the kitchen where he placed the bag of food in the empty refrigerator. What was she eating? He thought as he stared inside of it, there was nothing more than a few cans of Lemon-lime and left over pizza. It was seriously a good thing he had come over.

But he would not be making her dinner yet; first thing he was going to do was clean.

---------

That was how Kagome found him hours later, the front room was picked up, the clothes were clean and sitting in neatly folded on the coffee table by the couch, the floors were clean and the carpet had been vacuumed with the trash having been taken out. The walls had even been wiped down, as the white paint was whiter than she remembered, but that may have been caused by her sickness. And Sesshoumaru was in the kitchen washing dishes and a nice smelling stew boiled in a pot while the rice cooker was cooking rice, and clean plates and bowls and cups waited on the counter to be used when she awoke.

The sight of him there, taking care of her like this, was simply too much. A sob broke through her throat as she started to cry the tears oddly cool against her warm flesh. Sesshoumaru looked at her in surprise by the sob--why was she crying? And her tears gave his heart a painful squeeze.

He quickly went towards her, wrapping his arms tightly around her warm form, soothingly stroking her hair as he allowed her to cry. When she settled down he spoke softly, continuing to hold and caress her, "What's the matter, Kagome?"

"Its just…" She struggled to get it out, her throat felt all closed from the sobs and her cold, it was just so hard to phrase! "You…you've never done anything like this before…"

Ah, it came to Sesshoumaru then. She was surprised by what he was doing, but how else would she get better than having someone take care of her. He told her exactly that and watched as she gave a part laugh, part sob.

"Did Inuyasha force you to come?"

Sesshoumaru gave a sigh, and pulled her closer, feeling her arms snake about his form in return, "He did lay on the guilt at first…but…"

He lifted Kagome's head from his chest and gave her a quick kiss, smirking when she turned away giving the excuses that he would catch her cold.

"Then I will capture it gratefully to have you come and take care of me in return. Now, come, I made you come soup and rice, with some tea. It'll warm you up, get you full and afterwards you are taking the cold medicine--you haven't been taking it and don't you dare say other wise. I've cleaned the whole place and noticed it all." He sat her at the bar that separated the kitchen from the living room, in one of the bar stools, making sure she was in the one with the back so she could sit back. It wouldn't do them any good to have her fall off the chair.

Kagome watched in amazement as he set about fixing her plate, humming softly some tune as he did so. "And here we go, one healthy plate of food just like ordered and some tea. Eat up, cause afterwards, you are taking a bath. You need to be clean to get better." Nodding to himself as he made all the plans, Kagome took her chopsticks into hand and started to eat, smiling at the delicious warm taste. He knew how to take care of her…and Kagome smiled.

"If you need me, I'll be picking up your room. Living in that mess will only make your cold worse!" He left the kitchen, giving her one quick kiss on the check before leaving for her room.

She remembered the day she told him her feelings, saying "I love you" to him in the hopes of getting the reply she wanted.

_"I'm not god at expressing my feelings Kagome…but I do care for you…if you let me show it instead."_

Sesshoumaru was certainly showing it.

---------

"Oh Kagome! Thank god you are here!" Inuyasha nearly started to cry when Kagome was there at the door. "Sesshoumaru is in his room being a pain in the ass from his cold, take good care of him, okay? I'll be at the movies with Kikyou. Bye!"

And Inuyasha was gone out the door, yelling out "freedom" when he made it to the elevator doors. Kagome sighed and shook her head; sometimes that boy would never change.

She had gotten better the day after Sesshoumaru came and took care of her. She could easily remember falling asleep in his arms on her bed and waking to see him still there, sleeping peacefully. However, he had caught her cold, the one thing she had been dreading.

Walking to his room, she cringed as she looked to see her boy friend lying on his bed, the sheets and blankets at this waist, his shirtless chest free to feel the cool breeze coming in from the window. He was no longer awake, but sleeping dead to the world.

"And now," she whispered, "it is my turn to take care of you."

* * *

Thats the end of it. Remember to review please. 


End file.
